


Добыча

by Siimes



Series: Встречи с «муши» [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Mushishi
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Адашино был так увлечён мечтой увидеть муши, что это порой приводило к неожиданным встречам.
Relationships: Adashino & Ginko (Mushishi)
Series: Встречи с «муши» [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863061





	Добыча

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile)  
> Тема спецквеста: Куда приводят мечты  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Гинко, я уверен, что на этот раз точно видел муши! Идём же!  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Потому что в этот раз ничего похожего на человеческую анатомию в нём нет.  
— И это, по-твоему, должно меня вдохновить? Подожди! — Гинко упёрся пятками в землю, заставляя тянувшего его за руку Адашино остановиться.  
— Ну что ещё?! — недовольно воскликнул тот.  
— Мне не нравится, как это выглядит, — Гинко указал на липкую слизь, прозрачными сосульками повисшую на изумрудных листьях кустарников вдоль тропинки.  
Адашино проследил за его рукой и задрал голову.  
— А муши обычно не пускают слюни? — задумчиво спросил он, разглядывая огромную чёрную тень с вытянутой безглазой головой и непропорционально длинными конечностями, затаившуюся на дереве среди ветвей.  
Ксеноморф довольно застрекотал и с гастрономическим интересом выдвинул вторую челюсть. Увлечённый охотой за добычей, он не заметил заплясавших на нём красных точек, образующих треугольник.  
— Муши не пускают слюни и не истекают кислотой, — в следующее мгновение пробормотал на бегу Гинко.  
— Я запомню на будущее, — выдохнул Адашино, легко поддерживая заданный темп. — Не отставай! Спотыкаться потом будешь! — добавил он, подхватывая Гинко под руку.

Февраль, 2019


End file.
